The Selected
by B. Y. Orange
Summary: We all know the glitz and glam of the selection, but what happens behind the scenes? The organized chaos of running a selection, the backstage stress and betrayal that no one ever sees.. And in this selection everyone must be on their toes, no matter who they are. Because there is something very dark right under everyone's noses, something no one could foresee.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Zaire Abner was no idiot.

But that was exactly how he felt as he watch his younger sister bounce around the room, shouting out "advice" for his upcoming selection. Lark was four years younger than him, but you'd never guess that based on her size and personality. She was just over five foot one, and was loud and immature and easily excited. She also had way more energy than any sixteen year old year should even dream of.

"Alright Z," Lark said, plopping down next to Zaire on the couch. Even then she didn't stop moving, she continued to bounce in her seat. "So here's what you do. Right when they all get here, you ask them what their favorite food is. If they say anything other than chocolate, give 'em the boot," Lark spoke quickly, as if she were afraid someone would take the words from her.

"Lark," Zaire said. "That seems like a terrible reason to eliminate one. I don't even like chocolate."

Lark rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, you have problems my friend."

"I'm lactose intolerant!" Zaire cried.

"That sounds like a _you_ problem."

"Lark!"

Lark put her hands up in defense. "Calm down Z. I was only thinking, because opposites attract and all that. Really right from the start, you can kick out all the really rotten, mean, annoying ones and focus on the opposites."

"Lark!" Prince Zaire was offended. "Rude!"

Lark laughed, a melodious laugh to which she owed her name. She pushed her thick, dirty blonde hair out of her face, which caused her already tilting tiara to fall even more. Lark had something against being neat, refusing to wear most of the pretty gowns picked out for her, leaving her hair down, rarely wearing her tiara, and never wearing shoes. Today she'd abandoned a lovely, baby blue number for a pair of brown pants and a white blouse.

"Do you have any actual advice for me, Lark, or are you just here to confused and abuse?" Zaire asked.

Lark feigned deep thought for a moment. "You should assemble a team."

"A team?" Zaire asked. "A team of who?"

Lark jumped to her feet, her tiara falling completely off her head and clattering to the floor, and struck a fighting pose. "A super secret spy team to infiltrate and scope out the thirty-five lovely candidates for your hand in marriage," she finished her speech by bowing down and extending a hand to Zaire, then quickly removing it once he reached out.

Zaire thought for a moment. This wasn't a bad idea. "And who do you suggest I put on this "team" of yours?" he said, using air quotes around the word "team".

"Me of course," Lark said. "And, uh, Rhea I guess. Not Ryker 'cause dad's mad at him again."

"Dad's mad at Ryker?" Zaire asked. "Again?"

Lark nodded. "It's because of that stupid Waverly thing he did. I mean, I always think dad's hard on him, but that's his deal. Anyway, Rhea and I will sometimes be away on princessly duties, so you'll need someone else too. Now," she dropped back down to the ground and sat on the couch. "I wouldn't suggest Audra, beca-"

"Wait," Zaire cut her off. "What Waverly thing?"

Lark looked confused. "You don't know?" Zaire shook his head. "Ryker got caught in Waverly while a bunch of Northern Rebels were raiding politicians' houses. Thank god it was Northern ones. Anyway, a bunch of the press thought Ryker was _with_ the rebels, so now dad's dealing with all of that, and he's _super_ pissed at Ryker."

"How come I didn't know about this?" Zaire asked.

Lark shrugged. "I heard it from Rhea, who heard it from mom, 'cause mom tells Rhea _everything,_ and then Rhea tells me everything. Plus, then Ryker tells Rhea stuff and I eavesdrop."

"Rhea doesn't tell you what she hears from Ryker?" Zaire asked.

"No," Lark shook her head. "They are twins. They're very secretive."

"Huh," Zaire said. "Strange."

"Yeah," Lark agreed. She bounced to her feet and made her way towards the door. "Well, I've got some etiquette classes to hide from, so I'd better head out," she turned back to face him. "You wanna help?"

Zaire shook his head. "Nah. I have to go talk to mom. She's so excited to relive the glory days."

"Wanna switch?" Lark asked.

Zaire pondered this for a moment. Etiquette with Audra, or selection tips with Queen Adelphe. A tough choice. "I'll pass."

Lark snapped her fingers. "Dang it! I'll see you later!"

"See ya!" And with that, Prince Zaire was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **Hi hi! Sorry it was so short, just wanted to get this out there. This is a reboot of an SYOC I tried a long time ago (so many typos oh my). This is AU, so Maxon and America and all of those characters never existed. The caste system is still in place, rebels are wrecking havoc all over the place, and Illea is still at war with New Asia.**

 **Here are the rules and guidelines:  
1\. No Mary Sues. This is a given. Your character can be a singing, redheaded, Five named The United States for all I care, but just make sure she's a real person with real flaws and real strengths and not just "bright bubbly fun".  
**2\. Diversity! Not every single person in the world is a brunette with green eyes. Throw in some variety. I need mean girls and plain girls and boring girls and etc. Give me something to make her stand out. Was your character born in New Asia? Is she blind? Does she have blue hair? Does she fall for a guard? Is she a rebel? Is she really mean? Really shy? Really loud? Really funny? Really normal? The choice is yours **!  
3\. I will accept mostly Fours and up. Also nothing below a Six. I am trying to stay as close to canon rules as I can while still giving you guys breathing room.  
**4\. Your girl can not know the Prince beforehand. I feel like it gives an unfair advantage. That being said, they can have _met_ the prince once beforehand, for example if they are a celebrity and he attended a movie premiere or something. Or a politicians daughter. They also could have been a maid who has never met the prince. **  
5\. Student, whether high school or college, is an acceptable as a profession. Be mindful of age when choosing the profession. I highly doubt a sixteen year old is a teacher. I also will assume Fours and above are attending up to high school, depending on age. As far as I am concerned, being a college student is automatic elevation to Three status, but I don't know if Threes have to go to college. The family would either be able to pay tuition or the student get a scholarship.**  
6\. There must be a parental figure in the picture. They don't have to be a good one. It can be regular parents, aunt and uncle, grandparents, adoptive parents, much older siblings, etc.  
 **7\. I don't know how many girls I will be accepting, but I will only have ten main characters. They will be the ones I can write the easiest, so detail, detail, detail! There is no limit to how many girls you can submit and you can reserve spots for a limited time.  
** 8\. I will be basing the climate of the provinces by what is on the wiki. If it's a southern province, your girl will probably be tanner than one who lives in a province located where Alaska was.  
 **9\. PM only! Also, please make the subject of your PM "(Name),(Caste),(Province)"**

 **Meet the Royal Family!**

 **King Rhodes- a serious man. He's very tall, with a a clean shaven beard and cold hazel eyes. His black hair is cut short, and he is a no-nonsense sort of man. He also has a very low opinion of lower castes.  
** Queen Adelphe- a caring, but absent-minded women. She is extremely excited to relive her glory days during the Selection. She has long dirty blonde hair she usually wears up and dark brown eyes. **  
Prince Zaire- 20, the prince having the selection. He has messy black hair and dark brown eyes. He loves social events and is very confident, but the Selection is doing a number on that confidence. He likes to have fun and is very caring and nice.  
** Princess Rhea- 19, the older of the twins, calm, clever, brilliant, she is trustworthy and protective of her siblings, she is also very careful not to overstep and call attention to herself. Long black hair and hazel eyes, but unlike her father her eyes are warm. **  
Prince Ryker- 19, the younger twin, rebellious, hates authority, can't shut his mouth to save his life, cares way too much about everything. Messy black hair and the same warm eyes as his sister  
** Princess Lark- 16, bubbly and immature, she has trouble taking things seriously, she hates authority and hates the princess mold she's been told to fit into. Long, think, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

 **If** **you have any questions about the royal family or anything else, let me know!** **I can't wait to see the submissions! The form is on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you so much for all the submissions! I have not chosen any of the main ten yet but unique characters have the best chance! I need mean girls. Funny girls. Normal girls. Not everyone has a harrowing backstory, a terrible life, an unspeakable past. They call it normal for a reason. And here, normal is unique. I have a LOT of Threes and will no longer accept Sixes. I do NEED MORE GIRLS AHHH.**

 **I will not be accepting characters based so much on first come first serve. That will only apply to province (for example, if two people submit someone from Carolina, and I tell the first to fix a minor detail and accept the second, the first will have right to Carolina). There is not a due date yet, but I may not accept all of your characters. (Especially if they have a** **terrible, life-scarring backstory. I'm sorry, but I think I've gotten two characters out of maybe fifteen who don't have a hard past, and 90% of those have a bunch of scars)**

 **This chapter will be a bit longer than the other. Here you'll learn a bit more about the royal family, and the goings on behind the scenes. Your maid may be mentioned, and I may change them around a bit.**

 **This chapter also introduces the fifth royal child, Princess Alessa, who is currently in Spain. She is a very headstrong and outspoken princess, and is 21 with blonde hair and brown eyes.**

* * *

Afternoons in the castle were usually quiet and peaceful. The craziest thing that happened was usually Audra or another attendant chasing Lark around, or one of the royal children playing a game of some sort. But most afternoons weren't like that, and those afternoons were Monet's favorite time of the day. No loud noises, no hustle and bustle, just a peaceful walk across the empty halls, carrying a basket of laundry under her arm.

This afternoon, however, a mere two days away from the announcing of the selected, was anything but peaceful. Maids and other staff were running around, choosing and changing flower arrangements, preparing the thirty-five rooms for the selected girls, and double, triple, quadruple checking the already airtight security measures. And Monet was rushing down the hall, almost dropping her laundry a few times.

"Merino!" a tall, blonde maid called out as Monet hurried in. Over a dozen maid were sitting in perfect rows, washing royal garments in a wooden bucket with a washboard. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Daria," Monet apologized. "I got held up by some guards on the second floor. They're quite paranoid this time of year."

Daria's eyes narrowed. She wasn't a fan of excuses. "Don't let it happen again," she snapped. "Now get to work!"

Monet nodded furiously and hurried over to her bucket, next to a maid with fiery red hair. The redhead smiled at Monet as she sat down and began washing. "Why are you so late?" she whispered.

"Myron," Monet said simply. Myron was a guard who had a bit of a, _fondness_ for Monet. His feelings were not reciprocated. "He cornered me on the second floor and asked me to join him for a walk in the gardens."

"Again?" the redhead asked. "Man, Rino, he _loves_ you."

Monet scoffed as she grabbed a lovely red gown and stuck it in the bucket. "Don't be silly. He probably has a bet with one of the other guards that he'll get me to... I don't know, kiss him or something. Palace guards are like that."

"Yeah, they want him to _kiss_ you," the redhead said in a skeptical voice.

"Hunter!" Monet said in an appalled tone. Daria gave her a sharp look and she raised a hand in apology. "That's _illegal_ ," she added in a hushed tone. "The palace guards are bad, but not that bad."

Hunter shrugged. "Whatever you want to believe, sweetheart."

Monet opened her mouth to tell Hunter off, but was cut off by Daria shouting; "Merino! The Queen needs her tea! Head down to the kitchens to pick it up and take it to her in her room! Elliot can finish your load."

"Yes ma'am," Monet said. Smiling, she handed her basket to Hunter, who made a face at her, stood up and walked out of the room. The halls were still very busy, and despite the fact that Monet had perfected the art of dodging people, she nearly ran into a few. She spotted Audra out of the corner of her eye, barking at two confused maids holding different flower arrangements. Poor Audra. The upcoming selection was a huge job for her. Monet remembered Hunter telling her that Audra had been requesting chamomile tea most nights.

Upon reaching the kitchen, a male chef handed her a tray with a teapot and teacup on it. The tea set was ornate, and fragile, and carrying it always stressed Monet out. She carefully carried it up the back staircase and to the third floor, where the royal family's rooms were. The king and queen's room was at the far end of the hallway. Upon reaching it, Monet carefully balanced the tray on her hip and knocked.

"Come in," she heard the queen say. Monet pulled the door open and then got a better grip on the tray. The queen's room was beautiful, and huge, with pristine white walls and wonderful molding. The bedding was lavish and a deep, royal purple, with more pillows than Monet could count. The queen sat in a week-lit nook off to the side in a ivory furniture set. The prince, Zaire, sat across from her.

"Oh, thank you," the queen said. She took her cup and saucer, and then frowned. "Where's Zaire's?"

Monet felt a sharp pang of panic. "I'm sorry, your majesty, I was not made aware that there should have been two cups," she said quickly. She found herself rubbing her thumb, a nervous habit of hers. "I will go and get another immediately."

"I'll go with her," Zaire said, standing up.

"Zaire," Queen Adelphe said. "We are not yet finished with our chat."

"I think we're finished," Zaire said. "Besides, I promised Lark I'd meet her in the Women's Room after her lesson with Audra."

Adelphe stood up, and Monet felt frozen, caught in a royal argument. "They're setting up the Women's Room, Zaire. They announce the Selected _Friday_. That's just two short days. And then a week after that, the girls will move in. You need to stay here. I have so much more to tell you."

"Mother, I think I've heard enough," Zaire said. He turned to the still-frozen Monet. "Lead the way."

Monet nodded numbly. "Y-yes, sir," she said shakily, then lead the prince out of his mother's room and through the hallway. The whole experience was extremely stressful for Monet, but the prince seemed to be at ease.

"I don't really need a cup," he said, and it took Monet a moment to realize he was speaking to her. "I just needed to get out of that room. My mother seemed to think that I was one of the Selected girls," he chuckled to himself. "She is really ready to relive her glory days," he stopped, looking at Monet. "What's your assignment for the Selection?"

Monet swallowed. "I, uh, they d-don't announce it until F-Friday, w-when all the girls are s-selected," Monet said. She mentally swore at herself for stuttering so much. This was the first conversation she'd had with a royal in her eighteen years of living at the palace.

"Oh yes, of course," the Prince said. "I wonder who will be chosen."

"You don't know?" Monet asked, then scolded herself again. That question was way over the line. The prince looked shocked. "I, I mean, I just, I had heard that they-"

"No, don't worry about that," the prince assured her. "Um, no, I do not know. I'll find out Friday, when the rest of Illea does. They're picked right then, on live television. So those rumors must be false."

Monet nodded in understanding. "Oh. That's certainly interesting."

"Yes it is," Zaire said. They were both silent for a moment.

"Your majesty," Monet asked tentatively. "Are, are you nervous for your Selection?" Monet wasn't quite sure what compelled her to ask that, but she was now in full panic. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut?! Why couldn't-

"Very," Zaire replied, interrupting her thoughts. "Well, this is the Women's room. Thank you for the nice chat," the prince hesitated, as he did not know the friendly maid's name.

"Monet," Monet said.

"Monet," Zaire smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Monet."

"You as well, your majesty," Monet said.

Zaire shook his head. "Please, call me Zaire," and with that, the prince disappeared into the Women's Room, and dismissed all the personnel inside. Monet was left, shell-shocked, to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

"Now," Lark said as she walked in to the now almost empty Women's room. "About this team."

"What team?" Zaire asked. His brain still hurt from his conversation with his mother, where she's mistaken him for a selected girl and told him to remember to be polite to Gavin and remember what to say during his first interview with the prince.

Lark rolled her eyes. "The team we talked about earlier today? To infiltrate and spy on the girls to get the real scoop on what's what and who's who and who does what to who and-"

"Okay, okay, I remember," Zaire said. "Who's on this team?

"Me and Rhea, obviously," Lark said. "And we ruled out Ryker because of all that Waverly crap. And uh, Alessa is out, 'cause she's in Spain and wouldn't be much good to us. Maybe when she gets back, I don't know. When is she coming back? Is-"

"Anyone else?" Zaire said. He really needed to lie down.

Lark thought for a moment. "Uh, we ruled out Audra 'cause she's not a hundred percent trustworthy and she's really strict and stressed and loyal to dad, who might not approve of this-"

"Why wouldn't he approve?" Zaire asked.

Lark scowled. "Look, if you keep interrupting me, we will never get this done, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zaire waved his hand dismissively. "Carry on."

"Thank you," Lark cleared her throat. "Now, dad is very traditional, and doesn't want me, or Rhea, or Ryker, or anyone to meddle with your selection. But we're still going to. Now, since Rhea and I will sometimes be away on princessly duties-"

"Which you already said," Zaire pointed out.

"Will you cut it out!?" Lark snapped. Zaire put his hands up in defense. "Alright. Since Rhea and I will be away doing royal crap sometimes, we will need at least on other person you aren't related to."

"Like who?" Zaire asked.

Lark shrugged. "I don't know. Another attended, a guard, a seamstress, someone," Lark brightened, as if an idea had struck her. "A maid would probably be good, since they're in here all the time."

Zaire thought for a moment. "I think I have someone who would work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lots of wonderful submissions. I will be accepting three more Fives, and then the minimum caste will be Four. This is not first come first serve, I will accept Fives until August 9th, and then I will choose from the ones I get. I still need WAY more mean girls, a few comic relief girls, and some normal ones. I am scaling back what I said about uniqueness. Be unique, but more along the lines of blue hair or the ability to juggle. I also would love a lot more Twos and Threes. Mostly Twos.**

 **Clearing up some confusion that may have occurred from the previous chapter, my main maid (say that five times fast) OC's name is Monet Merino, Merino being her last name. Her best friend's name is Hunter Elliot. Hunter refers to Monet as Rino, which is a nickname from her last name. Neither of them will be in the Selection unless I change my mind. Monet has lived in the palace her entire life, and they are both eighteen.**

 **I love your reviews and submissions, and I can't wait to get more. PLEASE submit as many girls as you would like, and continue to suggest things for me to put into the story, regardless of whether or not they involve your girl. I love to hear what you think!**

 **Since some characters have been selected, they may be mentioned. This does not mean they are one of the ten mains.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hunter!" Monet hissed as her best friend's red ponytail disappeared around the corner. "Hunter, get back here!" Monet's hands were shaking. They weren't supposed to be roaming the halls this late, especially not here, not now. "Hunter!"

Monet quickly followed her friend down the hall way, and spotted her with her hand on a door. _The_ door. Why wasn't there a guard posted in front of it? "Hunter, I swear to god if you don't get back over here-" Monet whispered, being careful to keep her voice down as she approached the tall redhead. "Hunter don't you dare go in that room."

"Ri _no_ ," Hunter whined. "Don't you want to see it?"

"See what?" Monet asked. "It's just a bunch of envelopes. They won't choose them until Friday." Like the prince had said.

Hunter shook her head, an excited smile on her face, as if she knew something Monet didn't. Something she wasn't supposed to know. "They've already been chosen, Rino. They're right in there."

"What?" Monet said, astounded.

Hunter nodded with the same all-knowing smile. "I had to drop off something while they were choosing them. They picked a first draft two weeks ago, then a second last Thursday, and today they picked the final draft. It's not random!"

Monet stared at Hunter, big-eyed and jaw-dropped. The Selected weren't random? She'd heard the rumors, everyone had heard the rumors, but she didn't believe them! How? Why? How would Illea react if they ever found out? "What about the envelopes the prince chooses out of the bowl?"

"They all say the same thing!" Hunter said, nearly bouncing with excitement.

Monet stood in shock again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd spoken with the prince that day, he seemed so kind. He couldn't possibly have agreed to all of this. He said it was random! Had he lied. "Does the prince know?"

Hunter shrugged. "I don't know. Probably. But Rino, can you believe it? We can find out the selected tonight, a whole day before anyone else in Illea! We'll know before all the rich Twos, and the fancy Threes, everyone considered above us. We will know!"

Monet looked around anxiously. She was sure a guard would round the corner at any moment. She wouldn't have even come, but Hunter had woken her up and said she was going, with to without Monet. "Hunter, I don't think we should."

"I'm going," Hunter said. "You don't have to come," and with that, Hunter ducked into the room. Monet scrambled to catch the door before it close, lest it make a loud noise and call attention to them.

"Hunter!" Monet hissed. She crept into the room, and carefully closed the door. Hunter had already turned on a light, which lit up a long wooden table with in dim, yellow hue. The room was still quite dark, but Monet could see stacks of paper on another table, each with a province labeled in front of it. The table in front of Hunter, however, only had thirty-five packets on it. The headshots and forms of the selected.

"Who's reppin' the home province," Hunter muttered, wandering over to the Angeles pile. "Oh it's a Two," she continued, a note of disgust in her voice. She picked up the paper and read aloud; "Cassandra Jade Ling, Two, Angeles. Nineteen years old, competitive athlete- oh that's fun- likes working out and hanging with friends, dislikes laziness," Hunter slammed it back down on the table. "Yawn," A thought struck her, and she looked at Monet with a devious smile on her face. "Rino, did you enter?"

"Hunter don't you dare!" Monet said, quickly moving in Hunter's path to the Angeles pile. "You cannot change the selected! For whatever reason, Cassandra Jade Ling is the best choice from Angeles."

"You didn't answer my question!" Hunter said in a sing-song voice, walking around Monet and talking packets out of the Angeles pile. Monet grabbed her arm and spun her around, away from the pile, and Hunter locked in eye contact. "Did. You. Enter?"

Monet sighed, exasperated. "Yes, I did, okay? I had some downtime, saw it sitting on my desk, and though 'hey, why not?'. But you can't change the selected! It's treason."

Hunter rolled her eyes. " _Fine_. But I think you would have made a wonderful queen."

Monet straightened up, taken off guard by the compliment. "Thank you. Besides, if anyone should be chosen it's you."

"Nah," Hunter said, making her way back over to the first table. Monet followed. "I didn't even enter," she said, inspecting the picture of the girl from Allens. "Oooh, a Five. That's not a rich caste. She's pretty."

"Why not?" Monet asked.

Hunter shrugged. "I don't know. Never got around to it. Besides, I don't think the prince would be too into soulless girls," she said, flipping her ginger ponytail over her shoulder and turning around.

"You're such a cliche," Monet mocked.

"Shut up," Hunter said, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Oh, look at this one!" she called, inspecting the girl from Baffin. Monet leaned over and looked at the picture. The girl was normal looking enough, dark and thin hair, pale. But her eyes made Monet do a double take. They were milky blue, and a dark scar reached across them, over the bridge of her nose. "December Mira Billings, Three, Baffin. Eighteen years old, a writer," Hunter scanned the paper. "She's blind."

"I wonder why they chose her," Monet wondered aloud. Hunter raised an eyebrow at her, and Monet realized her mistake. "Not that there's anything wrong with her! I just, I figured they'd only choose fake girls, like the ones that seem perfect and-"

"Better pull that foot out of your mouth, Rino," Hunter chuckled.

Monet sighed heavily. "We should get out of here."

"In a minute," Hunter said, moving down the table. "I want to see a few more," she continued down the table until reaching Ottaro. She cringed, holding the picture up. The girl was beautiful, with bouncy blonde curls and huge blue eyes. She wasn't quite smiling at the camera, but making a face Monet recognized as the faces models used in magazines.

"Hunter put that down," Monet said, walking up to her.

"Marilyn DeSoux!" Hunter read, holding the paper up and out of Monet's reach. Monet tried to reach it, but Hunter had a good four inches on her. "A Two, Ottaro, oh she's a _model_ ," Monet stopped jumping for the paper and Hunter lowered it, giving Monet a look.

"Put it back!" Monet snapped. Hunter shook her head.

Hunter flipped the page and continued reading. "Eighteen years old- this girl can't be real. She lost everything in a flood a few years back, and oh the poor thing had to move full time into her Ottaro home," Hunter made a face of fake sympathy. "Oh the poor dear. I bet this house isn't as big as the other. Probably bigger than the Waverly one, where her father lives."

Monet looked in the direction of the door. "Hunter we need to go. Someone could walk in at any moment, and we could be in huge trouble! We aren't supposed to be here!"

"Likes: puppies, children- spelled wrong- Illea, peace, _wearing a_ bikini,and having fun. Dislikes: war, rebels, poverty- also spelt wrong- issues and," Hunter lowered the paper and pursed her lips. "Meanies."

It took almost all of Monet's willpower to keep from laughing, but she did it, keeping her stern face. "Hunter-"

"She's awful!" Hunter gasped. "Oh, she can _not_ be in the running for queen of Illea," she shook her head and walked over to the piled, slipping Marilyn back into the Ds and pulling a few random ones. "No, no, no, _hell_ no."

"Hunter!" Monet hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"Picking a replacement for queen airhead," Hunter said. "Oh here we go! Hannah Southern, Three, a college student. Studying to be a doctor and spends her time doing community service," Hunter smiled. "Perfect!"

"Hunter!" Monet gasped as Hunter placed Hannah's picture where Marilyn's had been. "Hunter that's treason!"

Before Hunter could say anything, they heard a loud thump from down the hallway. Without another word, the two girls ran out the door and back to their rooms, where Monet didn't sleep a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!** **I will be closing the SYOC soon. BUT NOT YET SO PLEASE PLEASE SUBMIT PLEASE. THERE IS NO LIMIT TO HOW MANY GIRLS YOU CAN SUBMIT! HAVE FUN! KNOCK YOURSELVES OUT!**

 **I did select the last Fives, so now the minimum caste is Four. Also to clarify, Marilyn and Hannah are both my OCs, and they serve an important plot point that you'll find out later.**

 **In this chapter you will finally get to meet Princess Rhea, as well as find out more about Zaire's plan.**

 **This is the last chapter before the selected are announced, so the SYOC will close soon BUT NOT YET SO PLEASE SUBMIT!**

* * *

Monet Merino had never experienced this level of stress in her entire life. Not even when the German Federation came to visit and one of the maids running the party dropped out, so Monet had to step in the night before. Or when Daria had decided to have a surprise room inspection and Lottie pushed her boyfriend into Monet's room.

But as she woke up Thursday morning, after only getting a few hours of sleep, Monet felt a sense of panic. They'd committed treason. Treason! They'd switched one of the selected two nights before they were supposed to be selected! Monet was sure they'd notice that Marilyn had been switched with Hannah. And they'd find out that she and Hunter had done it.

Monet stumbled out of bed and over to the dresser. She stared into the mirror that sat on it, making eye contact with her own ice-blue eyes. Thoughts swirled in her head, punishments, ways that they could find out, being assigned to Hannah's room...

Monet jumped at the sound of knocking on her door. "Monet!" she heard Azalea calling. "Monet! Daria called a meeting! Let's go!"

A pang of terror hit Monet. What if the meeting was about what they'd done? "G-gimme a minute!" Monet stuttered.

"I'll come get you in a few!" Azalea shouted back. Monet pulled a uniform out of her dresser and pulled the green dress over her head, and then the white apron. She ran a brush through her tangled mess of raven-black hair and threw on a bit of makeup, since the maids were always supposed to be presentable. She brushed her teeth in the sink in the corner, and then against her better judgement collapsed on the bed again, stress overwhelming her.

"Monet!" she heard Azalea calling again, banging on the door. Monet groaned and rolled off the bed, sliding on her black flats. "Mon _et_!" Azalea called again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called back. She pulled open the door to reveal the smiling blonde. Azalea was always smiling, and was completely oblivious to the stress Monet was feeling.

"What's going on?" Monet asked.

Azalea shrugged. "I have no idea. But we'd better go."

Monet followed Azalea down the hallway and into the main room, where everyone else was gathered. Azalea immediately spotted some of her friends and hurried over to them, while Monet wandered over to where Hunter was standing with Portia and Dominique.

"What's this about?" Monet asked with a yawn.

Portia shrugged. "No clue. I've only been here for five weeks. Is this something that usually happens?"

"No, Portia," Hunter said. "Otherwise, Monet would probably know what this was about."

Hunter, Monet realized, hadn't gotten much sleep either. She was usually very short with people when she was tired, even more than usual. She must have been as stressed as Monet. Hunter didn't usually let things get to her.

"Hunter, there's no need to be rude," Dominique said quietly.

Hunter rolled her eyes. "It's called _common sense_ , Dee."

"I- I, I'm sorry..." Portia began.

"Don't worry about it," Monet said. "It's an honest mistake," she added, giving Hunter a sharp look. "We don't usually have meeting unless there's a royal visitor or something like that."

"Yeah, but I doubt we'd be having royal visitors right now," Hunter said sourly.

"Maybe if you all shut up we can hear what the meeting is about," Kia said from in front of them. Hunter looked down in shame and Portia looked like she was going to burst into tears. Monet, however, was far to tired to care what Kia had to say.

Daria stood on a soapbox at the head of the room and shouted for attention. Once the chatter had hushed she began. "Attention everyone! As you all know, the selection is coming up in a few weeks, and we are working double time to prepare. The selected will be announced tomorrow, and then, if you are deemed presentable enough, you will be assigned to a girl's room to be at her assistance."

"We know this," Hunter muttered under her breath.

"Stop it," Monet snapped.

"Now," Daria was continuing. "If you are _not_ to be a selected's maid, you will either resume normal duties or be moved down to help the seamstresses with the extra load," murmurs broke throughout the crowd.

"We might get demoted?" Portia asked, fear in her voice.

Daria cleared her throat for attention. "Now, I know we would don't usually have these types of meetings, but I just wanted to give you all a heads up on the changes that will be put into effect once the selection begins. Aside from what I've said so far, you will be treated each girl as if they are already the queen. You will not be speaking to any of the girls unless you are assigned to their room or are spoken to first. You will not be "hanging around" the girls. If you are assigned general women's room attendant, you will only do your assignment, and then leave. Do not linger around the girls, stay as far from them as you can."

"So we aren't supposed to interact with them at all?" Hunter said, contempt filling her voice.

Monet shrugged. "I guess not."

Daria continued. "You are _not_ to spread rumors about the girls, or do anything that would impact the prince's decision. In the unlikely event you are chosen, you will immediately be suspended from your duties and will be sent back home until the selected are welcomed into the castle."

The hall was once again overtaken by whispers. "Do you think any of us will be chosen?" Dominique asked. Hunter laughed at the idea, which prompted Monet to kick her in the shin to shut her up.

"Was there a maid in the last selection?" Portia asked.

Dominique shook her head. "No, but there was a Seven that year, I think."

Hunter nodded. "Myra told me. She knows the girl who was the Seven's maid. She didn't even make it past the first interview before King Rhodes kicked her out. I heard it was _because_ she was a Seven."

"Symphony Peters!" Dominique cried, snapping her fingers. "No, she made it quite far remember? Then she just got eliminated one day out of nowhere. They thought she was going to win the whole thing. It was in the news for days."

Monet had never heard of Symphony Peters. Myra, who was one of the oldest maids in the palace, loved to tell stories from the old selection. Monet had never really stopped in for one, but she had heard they were quite entertaining.

"Attention!" Daria snapped. "If you have any further questions about the selection, please approach me with them _before_ next week. You are all dismissed, please get to work!"

The throng slowly broke apart, Dominique and Portia heading upstairs to dust and Monet and Hunter heading towards the laundry room to collect the newly washed garments. "How did you sleep last night?" Hunter asked suddenly.

Monet was taken aback. "Crappy. I take it you didn't get the best night's sleep either?"

Hunter shook her head. "No. Why didn't you stop me from doing that, Rino?"

"I tried!" Monet hissed. "You wouldn't hear it. You just did it. It was impulsive, and stupid, and we could both be arrested and outcast for this! Or even," Monet took a deep breath. "Or even killed."

"I know I screwed up!" Hunter snapped. "Okay? You don't need to remind me." Neither of them said anything for a moment. "Hannah deserves a shot at queen. She's a good person." Silence again. "Maybe we could go back-"

"No!" Monet said sharply. Hunter looked shocked, and Monet regretted her tone. But she was angry. Hunter shouldn't have done that, and Monet shouldn't have followed her. Now they could both be in trouble.

"Merino!" Monet and Hunter froze at the sound of Daria calling Monet's name. They both turned around slowly to meet the blonde sharp, gray, gaze. "The prince has requested your presence in the Women's Room."

Fear overtook Monet's entire being and she nearly fell to the ground. She stumbled a bit, but Hunter gripped her arm to keep her steady. Daria seemed to not notice any of this. "Well what are you waiting for? Don't be late!"

Monet nodded numbly and hurried past Daria, shooting Hunter a fearful look. Did the prince know? What was going to happen? Was she in trouble? Why wasn't Hunter being called as well? Monet was so lost in her own head she nearly walked right into a guard.

"Sorry," the guard mumbled. The two looked up and upon eye contact Monet internally groaned. _Jamal_. Myron's best friend. Jamal smiled his big, goofy smile at Monet. "Sorry, Money."

"It's Mon _et_ ," Monet snarled. She didn't have time for Jamal's matchmaking antics.

"Right," Jamal said with a laugh. "Hey, have you seen Myron lately?"

Monet rolled her eyes. Here it was. "No, I haven't, and I don't intend on it any time soon," she said in her best no-nonsense voice. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for a meeting with the _prince_."

Monet attempted to step around Jamal, but he sidestepped into her path. "The _prince_?"

"Yes, and if you don't get out of my way, I'm going to be _very_ late," Monet said, an edge of annoyance in her voice. Jamal tried non-stop whenever he saw Monet to set her up with Myron, and it got on Monet's nerves _big time_.

"What does the _prince_ want with _you_?" Jamal asked, once again stepping in Monet's way. Monet groaned and tried to get around him once again, but Jamal would not let her pass.

"I don't know, but I'd rather like to find out," Monet snapped. "So if you could get the hell out of my way, I'd appreciate it."

Jamal stepped in front of her again. "Enough to go out with Myron?"

"For the love of God, Jamal!" Monet exclaimed. "I'm not going to go out with Myron so stop asking and get out of my way!" And with that, Monet stormed past Jamal, shoving him with her shoulder. She felt a little bad for being so rude, but she was stressed and in a hurry. She knew he had good intentions.

As she approached the doors to the women's room, she took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the door. The prince, however, was not the only one in the room. He was accompanied by a girl with the same black hair he and Monet had, who sat regally on the couch, and a small girl with thick, dirty blonde hair who, like the prince, sat on the arm of the couch. Unlike the prince, however, she sat with her elbows on her knees and her hands propping up her head. Princesses Rhea and Lark.

Monet slowly closed the door and then curtsied. "Your majesties." She wasn't aware that there would be this many people. Why were the princesses there? How much trouble was she in?

"Monet," said the prince. "Have a seat."

Monet tentatively sat down in the chair the prince indicated across from the couch. The royals did not break their gaze from her, Rhea's regal and steely, Lark's hinting at a full-blown smile, and Zaire's neutral.

"We want to ask you for your assistance with a sort of _project_ ," Zaire continued. Monet wanted to question the project but did not want to speak out of turn. She doubted she was in trouble, since they were asking for her help.

"It was my idea," Lark cut in. Rhea glared at her, but then a small smile cracked her stern facade.

"I don't know what either of them are talking about," Rhea cleared up. "I'm just as clueless as you."

Monet chuckled shyly. She was extremely nervous. She didn't do well in the presence of royals, and combined with the stress from the previous nights endeavors, she felt like she might burst into tears at any moment.

"We want you to join our super secret team to infiltrate the selected girls and learn about them," Lark said quickly, casting a tentative glance at Zaire, who looked angry with her. Monet could tell it was just sibling banter, because Zaire too cracked a smile.

Monet was taken aback by the offer. A top secret team? They wanted her? Why? "I, I'm sorry, your majesty, but we are under strict orders to limit our interactions with the girls. I wouldn't be of much help."

"Oh," Zaire seemed deflated. "You won't?" Monet shook her head. "Well alright then. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Oh no, your majesty!" Monet exclaimed. "I am still willing to help with whatever I can! I just, I don't think I would be good for this project. I'm very sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Zaire said, smiling. "You're dismissed."

Monet smiled, bowed her head and quickly made her way out the door. She hurried down the stairs, her head swirling with her options. Working close to the prince, after what had happened? She wouldn't dream of it. She was lucky the rules were so strict.

* * *

"Why that one?" Rhea asked.

Zaire shrugged. "I had a conversation with her yesterday. Something seemed... natural about it. Like I was talking to one of you. She seemed like a good choice."

Rhea nodded. "So, am I apart of this "team" you and Lark cooked up?"

Lark scoffed. "Please. This was all my idea. Do you really think Z has the brains to come up with something as brilliant as this is? I just didn't see the maid thing coming."

"Hey!" Zaire exclaimed, offended.

"What if we convinced dad to give the maids more breathing room?" Rhea asked, ignoring Zaire. "Or at least just Molly."

"Monet," Zaire corrected. "And we can't do that."

Rhea was confused. "Why not?"

Lark and Zaire shared and uneasy look. "We, uh, aren't telling dad about this. We don't really think he'd approve," Lark explained.

"Why wouldn't dad approve?" Rhea asked.

Larl shrugged. "He's very traditional. He wants the selection to be done the same way it's always been. You know what I mean?"

Rhea nodded. "Yeah. So what are we going to do about the maid? Is it just going to be the three of us? Or should we bring Audra on?"

"Audra is very stressed," Zaire pointed out. "Besides, she's very loyal to dad."

"So just you, me, and Rhea then?" Lark asked.

Zaire nodded, then stopped, looking at the door. "I think I have an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! The chapter where the selected are revealed! First there will be a short part from the day before in which you finally meet Ryker! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys like the story!**

 **Also quick tiny detail. I might be killing off a few of the selected. MIGHT. Just a heads up. Also at least five will be going in the next chapter.**

 **One more detail, some of the details are changed from the usual story, so if you see something different don't fret. It's all for a reason.**

 **Also PLEASE PM me if you think of anything you'd like for your character! I love suggestions! And I love reviews!**

* * *

It was six o'clock in the afternoon, the Thursday before the selected girls were going to be announced to the world, and Prince Zaire Abner was as nervous as he had ever been. If he was going to go through with the plan...

But he was. He had to.

Well, no, he didn't _have_ to. But he felt like he should. He felt like this was something that he had to do. Monet needed to be able to help.

Zaire thought about this as he walked down the hallway towards the royal dining room. He was the last one there, even after Ryker, who didn't show up half the time. Adelphe smiled nervously as he walked in, and Rhodes scowled.

"Our last dinner with just us!" Adelphe said as he sat down. Lark rolled her eyes sprinkled some salt on her food. "Isn't it exciting? Oh I just can _not_ wait for them to arrive! This is _so_ exciting."

"Um, mother," Rhea said tentatively. "They aren't coming tomorrow. They arrive in a week. They're just being announced tomorrow."

"Oh," Adelphe said. She let out a nervous little laugh, and Zaire could tell that she was just trying to combat the tense energy in the room. Ryker and Rhodes wouldn't even look in each other's direction, and Rhea looked like she was about to scream sitting in between them. "Well, silly me. I'm just _so_ excited."

"Yes mother, we know," Lark said.

Adelphe glared ather youngest daughter. "Your brother is going to choose his wife soon, Lark, you should be excited. He's the heir to the throne. He's going to run Illea."

"When's Alessa getting back?" Ryker asked suddenly, putting down his fork with a loud _clang_. The whole table looked at him, including his grumbling father. Ryker quietly resumed eating, obviously regretting his choice to speak up. The rest of the table followed suit.

"She'll be back at the end of next month," Rhodes said cooly, not looking up from his food. Alyssa had become a touchy subject at the dinner table, and Zaire was nervous that the conversation had veered this way.

No one said anything for a little while. "Why, why is she there again?" Ryker asked again, a bit of bite in his voice. This time, Rhodes looked up and stared directly his son. Ryker did not back down.

The tension at the table was tangible. Finally, Adelphe spoke up. "She's going to marry Prince Ricardo," she said. "In Spain. She's visiting there now, to make preparations. The wedding will be after the selection ends."

"Why isn't Alessa going to be queen?" Ryker asked, still making eye contact with Rhodes.

Again no one said anything. "Ryker I don't think-" Rhea began.

"Ryker," Rhodes said in a stern voice, cutting him off. "That will be all."

"I'm just saying, she's a year older than Zaire is," Ryker mumbled. He motioned to Zaire. "No offense to you, but she really should be inheriting the crown. Is it because-"

"Ryker that's enough!" Rhodes shouted, slamming down his fork. The whole table jumped and stared at the father and son, who where shooting daggers at one another. "Go to your room, now."

Ryker narrowed his eyes. "You're kidding me. I'm eighteen years old-"

"Now!" Rhodes boomed. There was a note of fear in Ryker's eyes before he stormed out of the room and up the stairs. The rest of the dinner was silent. Rhodes excused himself first, saying he needed to speak with his son. Adelphe was next, and then it was just Rhea, Lark, and the crown prince Zaire.

Rhea put her head in her hands. "Why won't he just _shut up_?" she moaned.

Lark put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Because's he's Ryker and he's a little pain in the ass," she said in a serious tone. "And he sees that something's wrong but he can't see that dad doesn't care and never will."

Zaire felt sufficiently awkward. He hated picking sides when it came to family fights. He didn't want to disappoint anyone at all. But Lark was kind of right, Rhodes never did care to much about things like this. And it _was_ kind of wrong.

The next day Zaire woke up early after a restless nights sleep. He spent the entire day in a dazed stupor. Go through with the plan, don't go through with the plan. Go through with the plan, don't go through with the plan. Do it, don't, do it, don't.

"Nervous?" he heard a voice say. He turned around to see a now-familiar pair of ice-blue eyes. Monet Merino smiled shyly.

Zaire yawned. "What makes you think that?"

"Well," Monet started slowly. "If it's not out of line, you are going to find out the names of your potential future wives today. It's kind of a big deal," she chuckled. "Also, you were about to walk into the kitchens, and I somehow doubt that was your intention."

Zaire looked up and saw the kitchen door he'd been about to walk into. "Oh," he said with a little laugh. "Yeah."

"If I may," Monet said. "I don't think it's going to be that hard. I feel like you'll know when you meet them."

"Will I?" Zaire asked.

Monet smiled. "All the other maids usually talk about it. Jezebel talks nonstop about her husband and how they met, and Ava has been comparing the selection to her relationship since the applications went out," she chuckled. "I know you probably don't know any of these people, but-"

"It's fine," Zaire laughed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," Monet said with a small curtsy. Before Zaire could say anything more, she'd disappeared around the corner.

* * *

At eight o'clock, the whole royal family, minus Ryker and Alessa, was seated on the set for The Report. A cameraman shouted action and Rhodes spoke for a bit about the rebels and made a few more announcements. Then Cleo Templeman, the host of the report, walked onto the stage. With her electric blue hair and crazy make-up and clothes, Cleo commanded a room. A track played a cheering sound and she strode on stage, wearing bright red heels that were taller than Zaire himself and a multicolored dress that had dots and stripes and lots of other designs.

"Hello Illea!" she cried, as if there were people there to respond to her. Zaire couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. She laughed and took her seat next to the royal family, beaming at the camera.

Cleo flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to the royals. "Hello your majesties! How are you all doing to _night_!?"

"Cleo!" Rhodes boomed. When he was on the stage he was a completely different person. He was warm and kind and charismatic, a complete change from his normal personality. "Wonderful to see you!"

"Are you looking forward to tonight's announcement?" Cleo asked.

"Of course!" King Rhodes exclaimed with a smile on his face. "I can't wait to hear the names of the girls who could be my future daughter-in-law and," Rhodes paused and turned to the invisible crowd. "The next queen of Illea!"

The cheering track played again. Queen Adelphe placed a hand on her husband's hand and smiled at him. "I remember my own selection," she began. "And I remember what it was like to sit in front of my television screen back home in Tammins, praying that my name would be called. And then it was! And thus began the most wonderful journey of my life. I remember-"

"I'm super excited to meet my new sisters!" Lark cut off the queen. Even though you can't all be queen, I'm sure we'll all be great friends!"

Zaire snickered and Rhea hit Lark on the arm. Lark quickly shot her siblings a scowl, which made it even harder for Zaire to contain his laughter. Queen Adelphe glared at the three and they quickly shut up.

"So!" Cleo continued. "Prince Zaire! Are you ready to read off the names of the selected!"

The cheering track played again. Zaire laughed, trying to play off as charismatic to the country. "Of course Cleo! I'm very excited," he said. He stood up and stood on a white X that signaled the center of the stage.

"The selected were chosen at random only moments ago," Cleo said as she was handed a stack of envelopes by a maid. "And all of their names are in these envelopes, about to be read aloud by our own Prince Zaire!" she handed Zaire the envelopes. "Are you ready?"

Zaire was nervous, but he nodded as he opened the first envelope, marked Allens. "For Allens, Margo Braxton, Five!" A picture of a blonde with a confident smirk appeared on a screen. Lark whispered something to Rhea and Zaire smiled, a bit intimidated by the girl's look.

"For Angeles," Zaire continued, handing the first envelope to Cleo. "Cassandra Jade Ling, Two!" A round-faced girl with a wide smile appeared. Zaire matched her smile, which was infectious.

"For Atlin, Arizona Camille Grey, Three," a girl with curly blonde hair in a ponytail appeared, a serious look on her face.

"For Baffin, December Billings, Three," this picture was interesting. The girl had dark hair and milky blue eyes, with a scar stretching across them. It intrigued Zaire, and caused Rhodes to take a subtle double take."

"For Bankston, Phoebe Westley, Three," a girl with brown hair a big, innocent eyes appeared. Zaire smiled lightly at her picture. The girl didn't look too regal, more cute and innocent.

"For Belcourt, Paisley Yarborough, Three," the fourth Three in a row. This one was a freckled girl who was bearing a dimpled grin. She had a friendly face.

"For Bonita, Bridget Ashford, Two," a blonde with cold grey eyes. She looked a little familiar to Zaire, but she didn't look friendly at all.

"For Carolina, Irene Evelyn Zhao, Two," a tan girl with black hair tied back in a ponytail, with wide eyes. Her face was straight, however, and she had a very regal intelligence about herself.

"From Calgary, Meledie Athabasca, Three," a girl with a sweet smile and a shocking streak of purple down her dark hair. Zaire could hear his parents mumbling something behind him.

"From Clermont, Jaycee Miller, Six," the whole royal family seemed a bit shocked as the picture of the girl with wide green eyes appeared. Sixes were rare in the selection, even with the random draw. Zaire assumed most didn't have the time to apply.

"From Columbia, Annette Marcus, Three," a redhead with glasses the color of her hair appeared, with a strange, awkward beauty. Lark whispered something to Rhea, who tried hard not laugh.

"From Dakota, Mariella Romero, Two," another dark haired girl with piercing grey eyes, Mariella was beautiful, but in an way that didn't seem... natural.

"From Denbeigh, Mavis Okpara, Three," there sure were a lot of Threes this time. This one was pretty, with coffee-colored skin and big eyes. She had a friendly smile, and seemed like a fun sort of person.

"From Dominica, Charlotte Brooke Winthrop, Two," a bleach blonde with green eyes, Charlotte had a very athletic air about her.

"From Fargo, Juliette Marie Abel, Five," a second Five. Juliette had a cute face, with bouncy blonde curls and a splash of freckles across her nose. She has a very genuine smile, and Zaire felt like she seemed... _real._

"From Fennley, Raleigh Emilia Grace, Two," Zaire recognized the regal brunette as one of Illeas most famous runners. Lark enjoyed watching the races, and Raleigh was one of her favorites.

"From Hansport, Savannah Bridges, Four," Savannah wasn't anything special, just a stereotypical beauty, a strawberry blonde with blue eyes. But she had a very queen-like look to her.

"From Honduragua, Cecily Mariella Howard," Zaire paused again in surprise. "Six," Rhodes did not look happy at the addition of another Six. Cecily had copper hair in ponytail with jagged bangs and round, hazel eyes.

"From Hundson, Claudia Jasmine Adrian, Two," a boyish brunette, yet again with green eyes, appeared, with a very tomboyish air about her.

"From Kent," Zaire paused and took a deep breath. Should he do it now? No, not yet. "Fiona Avery Keiser, Three," Fiona was a strawberry blonde with a sprinkle of freckles across her face.

"From Labrador, Cecilia Raquel Carmen Palomo, Four," this time a girl with olive skin and striking eyes, one blue and one a dark brown. She had a very unique look to her. She also had a look of confidence.

"From Lakedon, Jasmine Bane, Three," this girl's hair was the first thing Zaire saw. It was a curly mess and it was an interesting mahogany color. She had a fun look in her hazel eyes.

"From Likely, Minerva Keavy Bordeaux, Three," a blonde with dull green eyes. She appeared to be very thin, and she was simply smiling at the camera. Lark whispered something to Rhea, who in turn whispered to her mother.

"From Midston, Nicoletta Eversfield, Two," an athletic girl with pin straight, blonde hair appeared. She was giving a more seductive, experienced look with threw Zaire for a loop.

"From Ottaro, Hannah Southern, Three," Zaire noticed that this girl was more on the plain side, with brown eyes and muted blonde hair. She had a very friendly face, however.

"From Paloma, Evangeline McClain, Four," a tan girl with thick brunette hair. Zaire subconsciously wondered how many more they could possibly be.

"From Panama," Zaire sucked in a breath. He could do it now. All he had to do was say it, just say, "Esmerelda Sophia Ramirez, Two," Zaire recognized the actress. He would go through with the plan later.

"From Sonage," Zaire rolled his shoulder back, as it felt stiff. "Janet Hartley," an average looking girl, she had brown hair and eyes. There wasn't too much memorable about her.

"From Sota, Demeter Rosanna Stone, Three," a girl with auburn hair in perfect ringlet curls. Demeter was very pretty, and her electric blue eyes captured Zaire's attention.

"From St. George, Finley Lilibeth Alanis, Two," another blonde with a blank expression and almond shaped grey-blue eyes. Her eyes were a very strange color. She looked a little familiar to Zaire.

"From Sumner, Ambrosia Whiting, Five," a girl with medium auburn hair. She had a sort of strange, glazed, milky expression, as if she wasn't really seeing.

"From Tammins," Now! No! Zaire thought. "Elodie Bronwyn Till, Four," another tan girl with gray eyes.

"From Waverly, Kait Brianne Bradley, Three," a girl with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. Her blue eyes seemed to be sparkling and she was smirking in the picture.

"From Whites," he was running out of provinces. He looked behind him briefly and say Lark motioning for him to continue. Not yet. "Sierra Joelle Wethersby, Two," Sierra was a popular singer, and Lark and Alessa listened to a lot of her music.

"From Yukon," Zaire swallowed hard. Only two left. "Hollis Caroline Carmichael, Four," a picture of a pretty girl with a square shaped face and golden blonde hair appeared.

"And finally, from Zuni," Zaire took a deep breath. It was now or never. He looked at the name on the card. _Lizette Monroe, Two_. Lizette Monroe. Lizette Monroe. Zaire took on more breath and looked directly into the camera to say:

"Monet Merino, Six."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So I take it you all liked the plot twist? Well I'll tell you this, that isn't the only one. There will be twist after twist after twist. I'm really excited! Anyway, I was going to give you a chapter with selected POVs and leave Monet's reaction for later, but I've decided to bore you with this filler chapter instead. Well that's all the blabbing for now, enjoy!**

* * *

The first thought in Monet Merino's mind when she heard Prince Zaire call her name was; "I'm not from Zuni".

The first thought in her mind when Zaire's hazel eyes seemed to stare directly at her own through the small television in the Maid's Room was _I'm not from Zuni_.

The first thought in her mind when every single maid turned to look at Monet and then whispered her name to their neighbors was _I'm not from Zuni_.

All of a sudden, the maids nearby started cheering for Monet, patting her on the back and shaking her arm. Everyone seemed happy for Monet, they didn't know anything was off. Everyone except her redheaded best friend, who stared at her with a look of confused shock.

Monet stared at Hunter, still not comprehending what had happened. "I'm not from Zuni," she said simply.

No one besides Hunter seemed to hear her. Monet knew she needed to speak with Hunter, and she also knew that she was going to be take back to Zuni soon. No, to Zuni, for the first time in her life. What did this mean?

Monet quickly slipped away from the group, pulling Hunter out into the hall with her. They could hear the maids chatter from far down the hallway, but luckily no one followed them.

"Rino, your name wasn't on there," Hunter said, apparently in the same daze as Monet was. "I, I would have remembered. I didn't see it. It wasn't there. You aren't even from Zuni! Have you even _been_ to Zuni?"

Monet shook her head. "No."

"I thought so! So you couldn't possibly be chosen for Zuni!" Hunter continued. "I, I don't remember the Zuni girl but it wasn't you! So how was it you? You're not from Zuni, you're from Angeles! And that was Cassandra Ling. You aren't Cassandra Ling! Are you?"

"No, I'm not," Monet said.

"Right!" Hunter exclaimed, waving a hand for emphasis. She dropped the hand suddenly. "You're not Cassandra Ling. You are, however, Monet Merino, and your name was called for Zuni, which you are not from. Which you have not even been to. No, no, no, you have lived in this castle as long as I've been here, and I've been here since I was five. Ever since-"

"Hunter!" Monet cut her off. "Prince Zaire asked me to join this... _team_ thing, to help him investigate the girls. I told him about the strict rules with us and interacting with them. Maybe this has something to do with that."

Hunter scoffed. "Maybe? Maybe, oh yeah, _maybe_ that has something to do with it!" she let out a crazy little laugh and put a hand on her forehead. "Maybe... oh my god Rino, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

Monet was hit with another realization. " _Hannah_ ," she turned and put her head in her hands. "Hannah's going to be there. She's not supposed to be there, and I'm not supposed to be there, oh my god."

"Are they going to send you to Zuni?" Hunter asked.

Monet shrugged. "I, I don't know. I hope not, I don't think I know anyone in Zuni."

"Weren't you born here?" Hunter asked.

Monet nodded. "Yeah. At least, I think so. I kind of just grew up here. I think my mom got transferred or something when I was little, I don't remember. I don't remember her or my dad. I was kind of raised by Helena."

"Maybe your mom lives in Zuni!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Maybe," Monet took a deep breath. "But that still doesn't explain-"

"Miss. Merino!" Hunter and Monet turned and looked to see a women with a hood over her head hurrying down the hall. The hood obscured her face, but her voice sounded familiar to Monet. "Come with me."

"But-" Monet was cut off as the women grabbed her arm and began pulled her down the hallway. "Wait! What's going on?" The women ignored and her and pulled her farther down the hall. "Hunter, Hunter!"

"Rino!" Hunter started after her but Daria could be heard calling for all the maids back to the common room. Hunter shot Monet one last look before turning back around.

The women pulled Monet around a corner and then Monet finally shook her hand free. The women spun around, reaching for Monet's hand again, but Monet held it out of reach. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what's going on! I just got picked to represent _Zuni_ in the selection. I've never been to Zuni in my life!"

The women sighed and pulled off her hood. Monet gasped when she saw the raven black curls tumble down, and the serious expression that the familiar face bore. "Your majesty! I'm, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be," Princess Rhea said. "Zaire sent me to go and get you. But we have to hurry."

"Do I have to go to Zuni?"

Rhea shook her head, pulling Monet along again. "Yes, but not today. We're trying to arrange for a family there to take you in for the week, to cover up that Lizette was supposed to be chosen from there instead of you. We would have had it sooner, but Zaire wasn't sure whether or not he was going to say your name until he said it. I personally don't know why Zaire has decided to go through this whole complicated thing, but it's his selection and he can do whatever the hell he wants."

"This was planned?" Monet asked. "Why?"

"I don't know," Rhea said. "Zaire really wanted you to be a part of the team. I'm just trusting his judgement. Come on, we have a room you can stay in for the night. We should have a place for you to go tomorrow."

Rhea lead Monet up a flight of stairs and too one of the nicest rooms Monet had ever seen in her life. It put her old room to shame. There was a four poster bed with a beautiful, deep purple quilt and crown moldings on the lavender walls, and an ornate fireplace on the left wall. Artwork littered the walls and even the ceiling had a design to it, a swirling mess of intricate curves.

"Your stuff will be brought up within the hour," Rhea continued, following the awestruck maid inside. "We've enlisted my ladies maids to help with this portion of the plan, since Lark doesn't trust her's at all. I haven't the slightest _why_ but that's Lark for you," Rhea paused for a moment, watching Monet stare at the room, jaw agape. "Any more questions?"

Monet sighed. "It just all seems so surreal. But I'm only wondering why Zaire picked me."

Rhea shrugged. "As do I, Miss. Merino. Or should I say, Lady Monet?"

Monet groaned and fell back on the couch. "This is so _weird_."

Rhea nodded. "It really is. Well, if you need anything else, try to think of it before one of my ladies maids gets here. Don't leave this room, no matter what. We're still trying to convince my father that you were chosen from Zuni."

"The _king_ doesn't know?" Monet gasped, sitting up straight.

Rhea shook her head. "It's complicated. I'll be back up in the morning for you. Don't worry too much about it, everything will be fine. I promise there won't be a repercussions on you. There should be a night gown in the closet, if not, tell whoever comes to give you your stuff you need one. Try to get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow."

"Okay," Monet nodded, a bit overwhelmed. She flopped back on the bed as Rhea left and put her head in her hands, letting all of her stress flow over her. She wasn't crying, but if someone were to try and shake her from the trance she'd probably scream at them. She'd been through a lot in the past three days. Three days. It had only been three days since her conversation with the prince, and the Hunter's bold decision to switch the selected...

Monet groaned and rolled over. She would need to get some sleep if she was to hope to be functional the next day. She was, after all, going to go to Zuni, where she'd have to pretend two perfect strangers were her parents. That shouldn't be too difficult, Monet's real parents were strangers to her after all. She'd wondered about them for years, and when she was little she'd make up stories about them. Her mother was a royal doctor, and she'd had to go away suddenly to Africa soon after Monet was born, and her father was a fantastic painter who was traveling Europe, unaware of his daughter's existence. Monet liked the sense of adventure these alter egos added to her life, but knew they couldn't possibly be true.

Monet had been raised by a wonderful maid named Helena Merino, until Helena had been transferred to a diplomat's house in Lakedon when Monet was ten. Hunter was the only one, besides Helena herself, that knew that Helena wasn't Monet's real mother. It wasn't exactly a secret, just something Monet wanted to avoid explaining.

Helena had told her very little about her parents, just that her mother had to go away and her father couldn't take her. In the eight years since Helena had left, Monet had grown very independent, and didn't let life get to her. She was lucky to be in the palace, for her caste anyway.

And now she was in the selection.

Monet shot up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. She answered it, and a confident-looking brunette handed her a small bag. The brunette introduced herself as Laurel, the head of Princess Rhea's three ladies maids, and told Monet that everything personal from her room was in the bag. Monet thanked her and sent her away, ready to get some sleep. She found the nightgown in the closet, a frilly, pale pink number that was softer than anything Monet had ever owned, and crawled under the covers. She found, however, she couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

Rhea Abner was a nervous wreck. She'd already had enough on her plate, without being dragged into this insanity by her sister. She did have to admit, however, that Lark was right, Zaire did need all the help he could get. She'd just never expected him to drag a random maid he barely knew into it.

She had planned on asking him as soon as the Report had ended, but he immediately sent her off to get Monet while he cleared things up with Rhodes. She liked Monet, and definitely felt that "easy to be around" feeling Zaire had been talking about. She just didn't see how that was enough to add a girl to the selection. She hoped that that "Lizette Monroe" was a real bitch, and not Zaire's perfect girl.

Rhea then decided that she'd ask Zaire immediately after she dropped off Monet, but then she remember her twin brother. She hadn't seen him since he'd been sent to his room during dinner, and she was worried about him. So she took a detour on her way to Zaire's room and found herself knocking on Ryker's door.

"What?" she heard him snap.

"It's Rhea," she said calmly, hoping he wasn't in to bad a mood. "Can I come in?"

There was a pause, which caused Rhea to briefly panic before her brother called out; "Yeah, okay." She slowly opened the door and slid in, closing it quickly behind her. Ryker had the lights dimmed to almost nothing, and sat on his bed in the far corner of the room, hidden in shadows.

"You should probably turn some lights on," Rhea said with the chuckle, making her way over to him. He said nothing, which worried Rhea. What had happened since dinner. "You weren't at the Report. What's up?" she asked, turning on a lamp on his bed side. She turned around and gasped.

Ryker was holding an ice pack up to his eye, which had a dark purple ring forming around it. He also appeared to be bleeding a bit, probably from a cut below his eye, but Rhea couldn't see clearly because of the pack. Ryker turned his head away from his sister, as if trying to hide the injury.

"Oh my god!" Rhea cried, rushing to his side. She put a hand on his head, which caused him to wince, so she gingerly moved it so she could still see the bruise. A look of pure horror passed over her face. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ryker said, turning away again.

"Has anyone in the infirmary looked at it?" Rhea asked frantically. "Do you need some pain medication? Should I send for someone? I think I'll send for someone, where is Gavin? Did you send him away? You sent him away didn't you dammit Ryker! Why do you always have to-"

"Rhea!" Ryker shouted. "I don't need anything, and I don't want to talk about it. Okay? Please leave."

Rhea took a deep breath, a sneaking suspicion of who might have done this creeping into her mind. She decided to leave it be, and bid her brother a good night, exiting the room.

That night she, Lark, and Zaire, were able to find a place for Monet to stay for the week. Rhea would travel with her, while Lark and Zaire distracted their parents. She wouldn't be gone for more than six hours, but that still was a long time. So that night, despite the comfort she slept in, Rhea found she could not fall asleep.


End file.
